What to Do?
by HisDyingPassion
Summary: The sequel to Trapped. Robin finds out the true horrors Will faced in the dungeons. Allan and Djaq are stronger than ever. final chapter now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own it. **

**A/N - this is a sequel to Trapped. Set a fortnight after the last story ended, it continues with the Allan/Djaq relationship, and we find out more about what happened to Will at the castle and a lot more about Will as a person.**

* * *

Will was washing in the stream when he heard a noise behind him. He hurriedly pulled on his shirt and spun round to find Robin staring at him.

"What was that?" Robin asked pointing at Will's shoulder.

"What was what?" he replied, a confused look on his face.

"That mark on your shoulder." Will turned defensively. "Don't try and hide it Will I saw something, now let me take a look."

"There's nothing to look at Robin. Believe me." Will tried to push past, but Robin grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let me see." realising it was the only way to make Robin drop the subject, Will pulled his shirt over his head and turned around, showing Robin the scar on his shoulder.

"When did this happen? At the castle?" Will nodded.

"Robin." Djaq's voice echoed through the forest. "Robin I have news."

She came running up to the stream, stopping in her tracks when she saw Will scrabbling to put his shirt back on. Allan came thundering up behind her and crashed into her. His face fell when he saw the scars that decorated Will's torso.

"Mate look, I'm sorry..." Allan began, but Will pushed past him.

"You're no mate of mine." he frowned down at Djaq as he moved past her, "why did you bring _him_ here?" he whispered, loud enough for Allan to hear.

"Djaq, your news, what is it?" Robin interjected anxiously.

"The Sherif is planning something big. We are not sure what yet, but tomorrow we will find out."

"How, how will you find out Djaq?"

"The Sherif is holding a meeting. I will be there to represent Guy, since he is out of town at the moment. Djaq is going to me at the Trip tomorrow lunch time. I will tell her everything then. I promise you Robin." Allan looked so serious Robin felt he had no choice to believe him.

XxXxX

Back in the camp Much and John were deep in conversation about the best way to cook a chicken when Will stormed in.

"Afternoon." Much chirped.

Will blanked him and flopped down on his 'bed' and let out a huge sigh. He got up again and pick up his carpentry tools. He began whittling a small piece of wood, but the more he worked it the angrier he got. Without warning he launched the wood in the direction of the fire and stormed off.

"Oi that was nearly my head" Much yelled as the lump of wood flew past him, narrowly missing him. He turned to John, "I'm really worried about him. He's been like this since,"

"Since we found out about Djaq and Allan." John offered.

"Exactly. We have to do something."

Robin came striding back into camp at that precise moment, followed closely by Djaq and Allan, who were so caught up in each other's company they didn't notice where they were.

"What's he doing here?" Much exclaimed pointing at Allan, "I thought we agreed."

"Oops, sorry lads. Come on Djaq, let's go for a walk." grinning from ear to ear Allan lead Djaq out of the camp and back into the forest.

"Where's Will? I need a word with him." Robin looked at Much.

"He went that way." John pointed out of the camp and over a nearby hill, "about 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks John." Robin dashed out of the camp and over the hill, shouting Will's name as he ran. He had to find him, before Gisborne did.

* * *

**R&R please guys. 3 reviews and then I'll post chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- blah blah blah.**

**A/N - I have written this after the end of series 2. Although I am throughly disappointed with how it ended, I will continue with this story and take it in the direction I intended it to go in. **

* * *

Will heard Robin calling his name and ran deeper into the forest. He didn't see Allan and Djaq until he crashed into them, almost knocking Djaq to the ground.

"Sorry." he mumbled and tried to move past, only to be grabbed by Allan.

"Will, please mate we have to talk about this." Allan looked deep into Will's eyes, trying to find something, anything to show that Will still cared about him. All he could see was hate, and fear. "Talk to me, please."

"Get off me." Will snatched his arm away from him. "Leave me alone."

"Robin saw, didn't he." Allan's words made Will freeze in his tracks.

"How do you know?' he whispered, his large scared eyes searching for an escape from this uncomfortable conversation.

"I saw the fear in your eyes when we found you and Robin at the stream earlier. Tell him what happened to you, maybe he can help you."

"What are you talking about? Allan? Will? Tell me!" Djaq looked between the two men, desperate to know what they were talking about.

"It's nothing. I've got to go." Will turned his back on them and headed off into the trees.

"Will, wait" Djaq called after him, "talk to us, we can help you."

"No one can help me Djaq, least of all you two."

XxXxX

Just as Will disappeared over the horizon, Robin came running towards them.

"Have you seen Will?" he panted, bending over to catch his breath.

"He came past here. Not being funny tho, he was acting odd." Allan pointed in the direction Will went in. "He went that way tho, if you wanna catch him."

"Thanks Allan." Robin patted him on the arm and sprinted off, following the tracks Will had left.

XxXxX

In camp, John and Much were waiting for Robin to return with Will. Much was cooking a chicken over the fire and John was pacing nervously, back and forth.

"Can you stop that please? It is rather annoying I think you'll find." Much snapped at John.

"I'm worried about Djaq. I'm not sure she knows what she's getting herself into with Allan."

"Djaq's clever. She'll soon figure it out if something is not as it seems."

"I hope, for her sake as much as ours." John sat next to Much and began picking at the chicken.

"That chicken is not properly cooked yet," Much laughed, remembering his first encounter with John and his band of outlaws. John joined in with the laughter and soon both of them were roaring.

Djaq came back into camp, and joined them by the fire. "What is so funny?" she asked looking rather perplexed.

"Just memories, of when I first met John." Much replied, still sniggering.

"Oh right." Djaq began to giggle, "when I first met John I saved his life."

"That's not a thing to laugh about." John remarked, but joined in with her laughter.

Robin burst into camp, interrupting the merry gathering. He seemed panicked and breathless. "I can't find Will. He's disappeared."

"Allan has gone to look for him. He will know where to find him." Djaq looked deep into the fire as she spoke.

"She's right Robin. They were best friends. Allan knows Will better than any of us sat here." John sighed as he spoke, clearly furious at the idea of Allan being allowed back so easily.

"As much as I regret that fact, John's right. Allan is the only hope we have of finding Will." Much hung his head, "it's not right."

Silence fell in the camp. Each person praying Allan would return with Will. As night fell they still had not returned. Much served the chicken although no one felt like eating, and they picked at it for the best part of an hour.

Across the forest, Allan found Will in a hidden clearing that overlooked Locksley Village. He sat next to the young man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, feeling the sobs that wracked his body.

"It'll be alright mate. I'm here for you." Allan tried to put his arm round Will, but found himself being pushed away.

"I told you before, you are no _mate_ of mine. And you were never there for anyone other than yourself." Will put his head in his hands and sobbed harder.

"Robin is worried about Will, they all are. Go back to camp. Talk to them. Tell them what happened to you. They'll understand ma..." Allan stopped short. "If me being bothers you that much I'll go, but please talk to someone."

_Allan's wrong. If I told them they wouldn't understand at all. _Will thought._They'd judge me. _

* * *

**R&R pls folks. 3 reviews until next chapter is posted so come on guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- la-di-da**

Will watched the camp until he was sure everyone was asleep before creeping back in. He lay on his bed and turned away from the glowing embers of the fire. His eyes were just closing when a hand on his arm startled him. He looked up to find the whole gang staring down at him.

The hand on his arm pulled him onto his back, and a rough grasp on his shoulders pulled Will out of bed and dragged him towards to remains of the fire. The same grip pushed him down until he was sat on log. The rest of the gang sat opposite, as if they were the jury in a trial.

"Will talk to us, tell us why you have been acting so, so, out of sorts lately." Much began, begging Will to talk to them, to open up. The only response from Will was the shaking of his head.

"You have to talk sometime Will, you can't keep running away." Robin looked the scared lad directly in the eyes, "trust me, I've tried running. Whatever you're running from will eventually catch up with you."

"What have you ever run from Robin? You stand up to the Sherif, to Gisborne. I've never once seen you run." Will spat the words out, his eyes fixed on Robin's.

"I spent five years in the Holy Lands running from my feelings, my feelings for Marian. I ran for so long that when I returned they hit me so hard I could no longer deny it."

"How can you tell me not to run, when you have no idea what I have been through."

"Then tell us. Let us help you." John spoke for the first time, his voice echoing round the camp. "Please Will. We're worried about you."

Will shook his head. "There's nothing to be worried about. Just let me sleep. I'm tired." he stood up to walk away but, much to his surprise, John blocked his path. "Out of the way John. I want to go to sleep."

"Not until you've talked. Told us what is wrong." To shock of the gang, Will pushed John aside and carried on walking. John grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back to the fire side. "I am in no mood for this tonight Will. Now talk."

XxXxX

Will stood before them shaking, they had been sat there all night and the sun was beginning to rise. All night they had sat there, one by one trying to persuade Will to tell them what was wrong. Each time someone had spoke to him, the only response they got was either a firm "no" or a shaking of his head. As dawn broke they gave up, and one by one they drifted off to get some sleep.

"Robin," Will spoke, his unusually harsh voice making Robin jump, "I want to talk to you, in _private."_ Robin nodded and lead Will out of the camp.

The others raised their eyebrows at each other in surprise, they had sat up all night trying to get him to talk and yet he would talk to Robin voluntarily.

"_He_ is impossible." Much announced decidedly. "Up all night. I don't believe him."

John and Djaq nodded in agreement, before slipping into their beds and drifting off to sleep. Much lay awake, tossing and turning, wondering what Will was telling Robin that he couldn't tell them.

XxXxX

Will sat on the ground, his head in his hands, his body shaking with cold and fear. Robin sat down next to him and put his arm round the young carpenter, holding him close, letting the tears fall onto his shoulder, leaving a damp patch.

"It wasn't your fault Will. What happened to you was out of your control."

"I know, but still I'm ashamed." Will broke down again, tears streaming down his face.

Robin hugged him. There was nothing more he could do. Until Will decided to tell the rest of the gang all Robin could do was comfort him and keep his secret.

XxXxX

Later that morning the gang crawled out of bed as John lit the fire. They were still sleepy and cursed Will stubbornness as they ate the left over chicken from the previous night.

Djaq stood up, "I have to meet Allan." No one really paid much attention, they were used to this now. Robin looked up and nodded at her. Silently she left the camp and made her way to Nottingham, her stomach fluttering with anticipation.

"I don't like this Robin." John waited until Djaq had left the camp before deciding to voice his concerns. "Something tells me that Allan does not feel as strongly for Djaq, as she feels for him."

"That is none of your concern John. And I very much doubt that Djaq would appreciate it." Robin was blunt with his reply.

Much snapped to attention at the harshness in Robin's tone. This was unlike him. What had Will told him to make him so stressed? Much could only wonder. He looked across at the sleeping figure of Will Scarlet, lying in the corner, curled up as small as his lean body could get. Something was defiantly wrong here, though what, Much knew he would have to wait to find out.

**Aaaaah the suspense. The Sherif's plan, Will's big secret, what next? Tell me what you want to find out first. I will write the next chapter after you have told me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- blahness**

* * *

Djaq sat down next to the door of the pub and glanced around anxiously. _Where was Allan. He should be here by now._ The door swung open and Allan strode in. He sat opposite Djaq, and took her hand over the table.

"Hey, how's things in camp?" he asked.

"Not good. Something is defiantly wrong with Will._" _Djaq stared at the table. "Anyway tell me, the Sherif, what is he planning."

"Yeah that, can we talk about that later?"

"No. We talk about that now." Allan cringed at the urgency in Djaq's voice.

"Alright, alright, he is gathering guards, this afternoon and sending them into Sherwood Forest. He said he's looking for something important. And if any of Robin's gang get caught, that's a bonus."

Djaq stood up, "I have to tell Robin." She ran from the tavern before Allan could reply.

XxXxX

Back in the camp, Robin was on edge and kept walking backwards and forwards between the door and the fire, looking out for Djaq. _Where is she? What's taking so long? What if something has gone wrong? What if she's been caught?_

"Djaq's back." Much yelled. Robin jumped to his feet as she came running in.

"What happened? What's the Sherif's plan? Djaq tell me."

"Let me sit down first. Get the others you all should hear this."

John went to track down Will while Robin yelled from Much to come and join them by the fire. Once they were all assembled, Djaq told them of the Sherif's plan to send guards into the forest.

"What are they looking for?" Much asked

"Allan didn't say. But he said that the Sherif said it would be a bonus if any of us were caught."

"What a surprise, Allan didn't give you the full story." Will muttered sarcastically.

"Something to share Will?" Robin barked."speak up tell us all."

"Nothing." he mumbled.

The quiet in camp was interrupted by the sound of marching.

"They're close." John whispered. "They'll see the camp."

"No that's impossible. This place can't be seen unless you know how to find it." Will spoke confidently for the first time in a long while. "It was designed like that."

The sound of the guards faded into the distance and the outlaws relaxed slightly. That had been too close for comfort, and next time they might not be so lucky.

"What is so important the Sherif would direct his men away from the castle to search for it?" Robin pondered for a while. "Why did Allan not tell you Djaq?"

"Because he's a lying cu..."

"Will shut it! Djaq why didn't he tell you?" Robin continued.

"I never really gave him the chance. I ran out and back here as soon as I could." Djaq suddenly realised she had let them all down. "I will go back and talk to Allan again."

"You can't, it's too..."

"Too what Will? Too dangerous, the guards know me now, they trust me. I am Allan's girlfriend, they let me in. Trust me." Djaq cut Will off before he could finish his sentence.

"Go Djaq, go find out what you can. And hurry back." Robin nodded at Djaq and waved her out of camp. He turned to Will, "I don't like this any more than you do, but we need Djaq to keep Allan onside. Understand me?" Will didn't respond. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Robin yelled, forgetting about the guards momentarily.

Will nodded slowly, and then stood up and walked away from the group. "Will stop, I'm sorry." he turned round and saw Robin, "please Will I shouldn't have yelled, but it's so frustrating. We're trapped in here, with no idea what the Sherif is looking for, and Djaq is our only hope." Will sunk to the ground where he was stood and pulled his knees into his body. "I know you've had a lot to deal with but taking it out on Djaq, because she has found happiness is no way to deal with any of it. Talk to us, tell them what you told me. Clear the air of this tension. Please Will."

* * *

**since everyone wanted to know different things i thought i'd give a half and half. enjoy and R&R pls dudes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- don't own it so don't sue me.**

**A/N - secrets will be revealed I can assure you. Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming in. **

* * *

Gisborne nudged his horse forward, travelling deeper into Sherwood Forest. He had been out here for three days and there was still no hint of what he was looking for. He was missing the chance of a huge reward from the Sherif to be here.

As night drew in and brought cold with it, Guy drew his jacket closer to himself and allowed his thoughts to turn to Marian, the woman he wanted to hold during these cold, lonely nights.

XxXxX

Djaq came back to camp shortly after nightfall. She looked scared. "Robin, Much, John," she shouted desperately. _Where was everyone?_

"Isn't my company good enough for you?" the sudden voice from the corner of the camp made Djaq jump.

"Will, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously. What's so important you can't tell me?" Will sneered. "Allan dump you did he? Shame."

"Where is all this spite coming from Will? You were so nice only a matter of weeks ago, and now, now I barely know you." Djaq was on the verge of tears.

The entrance to the camp opened, interrupting Djaq and Will. The returning outlaws felt the tension the second they entered the camp.

"When did you get back?" Robin asked Djaq.

"Long enough for Will to have a go already." Djaq shot Will a look of contempt. "Anyway I spoke to Allan. It's very bad news I'm afraid."

"Bad news, bad news how?" Much began to panic.

"Calm down Much, it concerns all of you. And I think Will has something to tell us all."

Everyone turned to look at Will, who stared back at them, flushed with embarrassment.

"Will, I think it's the time to tell them what you told me." Robin said softly. Will nodded.

XxXxX

Gisborne awoke suddenly during the night, in his sleep it had dawned on him where he could find what he was searching for. He saddled his horse and thrashed his way through the forest, heading faster and faster towards the outlaws' camp. He had to get there. He had to get to him, he had to get to his son.

XxXxX

"When I was at the castle, bad things happened to me. I promised myself I would never tell anyone, but the burden has become to much to bare." Tears began to roll silently down his face.

Robin put his arm on his shoulder, and hugged the distraught lad close. "It's going to be alright Will. I promise you."

"After the Sherif had declared the public beating, _Allan_ had a quiet word with Gisborne. I was branded, with this," Will pulled his shirt off to reveal a swirling 'G' symbol on his left shoulder. "G for Gisborne. He marked me as his. I belong to _Sir Guy of Gisborne._" Will said the words with disgust. The tears rolled faster and faster down his face.

Djaq hugged him properly for the first time in weeks. This time Will didn't push her away. He let her hold him close and rock him back and forth. "It's alright. We won't let him hurt you."

"Will that's not all is it? Tell them." Robin urged him on.

Will shook his head, "I can't Robin. Don't make me."

"If you don't tell them, I will. You can't keep this quiet." Robin watched as Will flinched under the threat of his words.

"Tell them, but let me leave first. I can't stand to see the shame in their faces when you tell them." Will shook Djaq off and stood up. "I'm sorry lads." without another word he walked off to one of his quiet thinking spots, deep in the forest.

XxXxX

It took Robin nearly two hours to track Will down in the forest. He finally found him, sat in a clearing overlooking a small stream, and beyond that Nottingham.

"They hate me now don't they?" Will spoke, never taking his eyes of the castle. "Tell me the truth, they never want to see me again do they?"

"They don't hate you. They want to know why you never told them. I have to say Much was most curious as to how I knew. Can I let you in on a little secret?" Robin sat next to Will and followed his gaze over the castle.

"Yes" Will nodded, glancing at Robin.

"Your mother told me. Just before I left for the Holy Lands, she came to me in tears afraid of what your father would say if he ever found out."

"But he's not my father is he?"

* * *

**R&R please guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything other than my imagination.**

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Keep them coming. **

* * *

Gisborne's horse thundered through the forest nearing the outlaws' campwhen unexpectedly he pulled the horse to a halt. He had to think, he couldn't just grab the boy, that would cause chaos. It was chaos that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

He slid off his horse and decided to set up camp for a while, to think through all his options. He had to get this right, he simply had to.

XxXxX

In the camp, everyone was decidedly depressed. The day's events had taken a slightly odd twist and now they were stuck, not even Robin could plan his way out of this one.

As Robin and Will came back into camp, everyone turned to watch. What had just happened? Was this real? The same thoughts ran through everyone's minds. They simply couldn't believe it.

"Will, tell us. Is what Robin said true?" Djaq looked at Will and he hung his head and nodded. She ran forward to hug him, but this time he backed away.

"No I need to be alone. Go away." Will was about to leave the camp again when Much blocked his way. "Please just let me go. I want to be on my own."

"No. I can't let you. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you out there by yourself."

"Why not? I'm not a child anymore so stop treating me like one." He barged past Much and stropped out of camp.

"If he's not a child then why is he acting like one?" Much's question was greeted with a shrug from John, who slipped out after Will.

"Where is he going?" Djaq looked out after him, "Will wants to be alone, and he can be very stubborn when he wants to be."

"John can also be very stubborn when he wants to be. Trust me, everything will be alright." Robin looked at Much and Djaq, he needed everyone to be strong, the next few weeks were going to be tough.

XxXxX

John followed Will for nearly an hour, before they came to a halt. Looking round John recognised where they had stopped, it was a secluded drop off point the gang used when the surrounding villages were overrun by guards. But why had Will come here? As John looked around, Will slumped down under a tree. Suddenly the quiet of the forest was broken by the soft sound of crying.

"Shush. Will what's wrong?" John sat down next to him and tried to comfort the crying boy. _I'm no good at this. I need Djaq here._ As if she had read his mind, Djaq appeared through the trees, and knelt down in front of Will

She nodded at John, and he got up and slowly made his way across the clearing. Without meaning to he sat just outside the gap, as if he was on guard.

Djaq hugged Will close and sat listening to him cry. There was nothing she could do, other than be there for him now. _Give him time_, she thought, _he will open up to me in time. He will tell me the truth._

XxXxX

John returned to camp alone nearly an hour after he had left to follow Will. Much glanced up, startled at the sight of John, without Will.

"Where's Will? What's happened? Something has happened I just know it."

"Nothing has happened Much. Will is with Djaq."

"Oh. Right he's with Djaq." Much's body visibly relaxed. "What if Allan finds them?"

"He won't." Robin cut Much up this time.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Not being funny or anything Much, but you really need to start using your eyes." Allan moved from the shadowy corner he had been sat in all evening. "I have to say Robin, you could have told them I was here."

"Well you can leave now. Djaq's not here."

"I know. I saw her leave. She went to see what's wrong with the boy."

"Well she's gone so leave." John was angry now. He turned to Robin. "Why did you let him stay here? Now he knows about Will."

"I knew anyway. You pick stuff up working in the castle, you see, and not being funny right but Gisborne went mental after Will was rescued. He really wants to get to know him better."

"Why though. He's had 19 years to get to know him better. Why now?" Djaq had returned to the camp, without being heard or seen by any of the others. She sat next to Allan, who had moved to the fireside, and held his hand.

"How is he? More importantly where is he?" Robin spotted Will had not returned to the camp with Djaq.

"Will's on his way back. He wanted some time alone to think." she turned back to Allan, "why does Gisborne want to get to know Will now, after all this time?"

"Well, Will's dad has always been there hasn't he? And now Will's got no one, no parents, Luke's in Scarborough. He saw it as his chance, and Will being captured, well that was the opportunity Gis needed." Allan stopped talking and looked up. Will was stood in the doorway of the camp.

"Don't stop on my account. Please continue discussing my life." Will turned to leave camp but was stopped by Allan.

"Look mate, you can't keep running from this. I tried to run from Gisborne and he got me. Don't run from him, confront him."

"I'm not your mate, so you can go back to Gisborne and tell him to leave me alone. I'm not interested in _getting to know him_." Will shoved Allan hard in the chest.

"I can't _go back to Gisborne_ because I don't know where he is. He left Locksley a week ago on business and I haven't heard from him since." Allan returned the push, but his sent Will crashing onto his back.

Robin pulled Will up and pushed him gently away from Allan. "Stop it, the pair of you. You're worse than children."

Allan lunged at Will, pushing Robin aside as he did so. "It's you he's gone looking for idiot." he shoved Will again. "He's left Locksley to track you down. He's in the forest somewhere."

Will swung a punch at Allan, but missed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he screamed. "Why didn't you tell me? You keep saying you're my mate, well obviously not you twa..." Allan punched Will in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. He felt his legs being taken out from under him, and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back staring up at Allan.

"Admit it," Allan stared down at him, "admit your jealous of me and Djaq. You always have been."

"Yeah, ok I was jealous, to begin with. But now I'm more concerned about Djaq. She really likes you, and, well, I know how you are with women."

"Break it up you two." John pulled Allan away as Much dragged Will to his feet. "That has nothing to do with the matter in question. Gisborne is in the forest looking for Will, right now, and we have to stop him."

* * *

**Omg I got a bit carried away with this chapter I know. R&R please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- don't own it.**

* * *

The sound of yelling interrupted Gisborne's thoughts, he recognised that voice. Allan! But who was he shouting at? He ran towards the source of the noise and found Allan and Djaq screaming at each other in the middle of a clearing.

"You had to bring it up didn't you? You can't leave it be."

"It's not my fault, love. I had to know. I can't just let him rip us apart simply because he's jealous."

"As if the poor boy hasn't been through enough lately you make him embarrass himself in front of the whole gang."

"I'm sorry, there I said it, happy now? I'm sorry." Allan threw his hands skyward and Djaq giggled.

He pulled her close to kiss her when Will came crashing over the hill. He had clearly been drinking and lost his footing, sliding down the hill and crashing into the lovers.

"Sorry did I interrupt you?" he slurred. "Shame." he pulled himself up and staggered off.

"Will, mate, let me help you." Allan tried to hold the younger man upright, but his efforts were rewarded with a solid punch in the face.

Gisborne watched as Allan stumbled backwards and Djaq ran to his side. She glared at Will. "Go away Will. Get back to camp now."

"Don't tell me what to do Djaq." his speech was so affected by the alcohol it all sounded like one long word.

"Just go, before _someone_ finds you."

"Will go." Djaq shouted. Will stumbled off in the vague direction of the camp.

XxXxX

"I'm worried. Where's Will? He disappeared hours ago." Much began to pace.

"No, he went to Locksley an hour ago, he'll be fine, he's a sensible lad." Robin replied, "but if you're that worried I'll go and look for him."

Robin got no further than the door of the camp when Will staggered into view. Robin chuckled and helped the drunk lad into camp. He dropped Will on his bed and wandered back to the fire.

"I told you we shouldn't have let him go by himself. Look at the state of him" Much pointed at Will.

"I feel sick." Will rolled off his bed and ran out of camp. John rolled his eyes and went to check on him.

XxXxX

Djaq and Allan walked through the forest hand in hand, unaware that Gisborne was following them.

"Djaq what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will and Gisborne. I mean it's a big issue, but Robin can't see it. He's treating this all like a game. But someone is going to hurt."

"Allan, why do you care about Will so much?" Djaq was puzzled, Allan had never spoken about anyone so fondly to her before.

"I... I... when we were first outlawed, Will was my best friend. And then, when Tom was hung, he became like a younger brother to me. And now he hates me."

Djaq hugged him tightly as Allan tried to fight the tears that were springing up in his eyes. He thought back to how badly he had treated Will, when he was a prisoner at the castle, how badly he had handled the Djaq situation.

"It's ok. Everything will be alright." Djaq tried to sound reassuring.

"You don't believe that do you? Everything will go wrong I just know it will."

Djaq was shocked, what had happened to super confident, cocky Allan a Dale? Where was the man who believe everything was always going to be alright? They sprung apart when a noise in the trees startled them. Behind a nearby tree Gisborne cursed himself for stepping on a twig, that had snapped loudly.

"On your feet, scum." Guy turned around to find Djaq pointing her sword down at his throat. Slowly he stood up.

"I can help you both." Gisborne put his hands up. "Help me and I'll leave him alone. I promise."

Allan looked at Djaq and nodded. Slowly she lowered her sword.

"How do you intend on helping us?" she asked, still not convinced, "and what do you want us to do for you in return?"

"If you help me, I won't tell the Sherif about your _fraternisation with outlaws_ Allan. And you, I don't know your name, I'll convince the Sherif that you are no longer one of Hood's men. That way you be able to walk freely around Nottingham."

"Fair enough. What do you want in return?"

"I want to talk to my son."

"Impossible, Will would never talk to you." Djaq blurted it out without thinking.

"Well make him." Gisborne turned to leave. "I return to Locksley tonight and I want to see my son in the morning." Without another word Guy walked back in the direction of his camp. "Oh and Allan,"

"Yes Guy?"

"I want you back at work tomorrow."

XxXxX

Djaq trudged back into camp to find Will passed out on his bed, while Much, Robin and John sat talking quietly around the fire.

"Gisborne found me and Allan."

"Oh?"

"He wants to see Will, tomorrow."

"And if Will doesn't show?"

"He will tell the Sherif that Allan is helping us."

"Let him. I'm not sending Will to see that man."

"Robin please." Djaq begged him, "I love him."

"I'll go. As long as she shuts up I'll go."

Everyone stared at Will. They had thought he was asleep.

"Are you sure? You really want to go?"

"Of course I don't _want_ to go Much. But I will because her voice is giving me a headache."

* * *

**Omg. Will's going to see Gisborne. R&R please guys. Love ya!! Sorry if this chapter sucks!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- etc etc etc **

* * *

Will frowned as he was lead into the main living room at Locksley Manor. He wasn't happy about this, why did he agree to come? Then it all came flooding back to him, Djaq, the pub, the headache, and, oh no he was sick all over John.

"Will, I'm glad you're here." Gisborne stood in front of the fireplace, looking more than a little nervous.

"I'm only here under duress Gisborne." Will was angry, Guy could tell just by looking at him.

"Please, Will, call me Guy. I'm not your enemy."

"Then what are you? Because the last time I checked you wanted me dead."

"I am your father whether you like it or not."

Will moved back slightly, he didn't like this at all. Something told him this was a trap. He wasn't happy. He slowly backed away from Gisborne. "I want to leave. Now."

"I'm sorry Will, that won't be possible I'm afraid." Gisborne smirked, "what you didn't think I would get you here, and then just let you walk away did you?"

Will's eyes widened with fear. He turned to run, only to be confronted by two rather large guards. They gripped his arms and turned him round to face Gisborne.

"Tsk tsk. Thought you could run did you? No such luck." he laughed as the guards dragged Will closer. "I wanted to have a civilised conversation with you, but now it seems I will have to lock you up."

"Like Hell you will. Robin is outside and Djaq, she's with Allan in the stables right now." Will was scrabbling for words, desperate to escape.

"Djaq? The Saracen girl? No her and Allan left for Nottingham shortly after you arrived." Will closed his eyes in despair. "Now let's get you sorted and then I'll tell you how I met your dear mother." Gisborne clicked his fingers at the guards and they dragged Will towards the cellar door.

XxXxX

In Locksley village, Robin, John and Much were making various drop offs to houses when a carriage swept through. Djaq looked out the door, panicked and scared.

"Djaq, Djaq," Much yelled after the carriage. "Where is she going?"

"Nottingham mate." the old man at the gate said. "My wife's the cook at the Manor house and she said Sir Gisborne was expecting company, he sent his boy and the girlfriend to Nottingham."

"Thank you sir," Robin pressed a bag of coins into the old man's hand and gathered Much and John around him, "this means Will is in danger. Without Djaq and Allan on the inside who knows what Gisborne is capable of."

"I knew it. I knew something would go wrong." Much remarked. "It's Allan, everything he touches goes wrong."

John shook Much by the shoulder and hissed at him to calm down. "We have to get inside and see if Will is alright."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Let's go." The three men hurried in the direction of Locksley Manor, all with the intention of rescuing their young friend.

XxXxX

Will looked around his dark and dingy prison. Outside the cellar door stood two burly guards that would knock him out without a second thought should he try to escape. He wriggled and tried to loosen the ropes that bound him tightly, but the rope simply irritated his wrists.

"Try all you want, you're going nowhere until I say otherwise kid." Gisborne's voice made Will jump, and shrink backwards rapidly. "Calm down, all I want to do is talk."

"So talk, you know what I want to hear so tell me."

"Fair enough." Gisborne sat on the stone floor next to Will, "some five years before Robin took over as Lord of Locksley times were hard. People could barely afford food, and so some women, your mother included, found another way to earn money." he looked at Will who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"My mother would never sleep with a man for money. She just wouldn't" Will was angry now, convinced Gisborne was lying to him. "Tell me the truth, you raped her." he screamed.

"Now now, what's with the temper?" Gisborne laughed as Will tried to rip the rope off his wrists. "She was a whore, and she loved every second of it. I slept with at least twice a week. She was cheap too. Then she told me she was pregnant." he smirked at Will, "never saw her after that. Next thing I know she had married some carpenter and let him think the brat was his."

"How did you know? How did you find out?" Will was confused, if Gisborne didn't realise that Dan was the carpenter his mother married, how did he know Will was really his son?

"When I took over Locksley five years ago, I thought I was hallucinating. There was the whore from all those years ago walking round the village. I saw her go into her house, your house, and then I saw you."

"And you knew straight away?" tears began forming in Will's eyes, he could feel them.

"Not straight away, no. I had your mother brought up to the house. I asked her straight out. She told me the truth. I was shocked, I was so sure she would tell me that you were the carpenter's son." Gisborne looked so downcast at this point, Will knew he couldn't possibly be lying. As he listened, tears fell down his face.

* * *

**R&R please guys **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own it **

**sorry I've not updated for a while but I've been away. Expect a new chapter everyday since I am nearly done with this story now**

* * *

One by one the guards fell to the ground. Robin, Much and John stood in the centre of Gisborne's courtyard surrounded by unconscious guards.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up." Robin dashed into the house, closely followed by his two remaining men.

Inside the main sitting room there was no signs of life.

"Will? Will?" John shouted. He turned to Robin, "what do we do now?"

"We split up. John you take upstairs, Much down here, and I'll take the cellar." Robin directed. The men took their given directions and crept about the house, each finding nothing but empty rooms.

XxXxX

Gisborne had instructed his men to make as much noise as possible in the unlikely event that Hood should attack and less than half an hour later the sounds of confrontation echoed around the basement. He seized his chance and slipped out of the back door taking Will with him.

XxXxX

Robin burst into the cellar just minutes after Guy had left. Glancing around he saw a rope tied to the wall, and then spotted the back door swinging open. He ran to the open door and, to his despair, heard the pounding of horses hooves.

"Will? Gisborne?" he yelled after the fleeing horse. He sunk to the floor and dropped his head into his hands.

"Robin? Robin what's wrong" Much was anxious, he had never seen Robin so downcast before. "Where's Will? Where's Gisborne?" He looked aroung frantically, "Robin?"

"Gone Much, they're both gone." Robin's voice fell to barely a whisper. "I promised him everything would be alright. I failed him."

"No you haven't. We just need a plan." John reassured.

XxXxX

"Gisborne, why is there a boy in your bed chamber? Something you want to tell me hmm?" the Sherif chuckled, "and not just any boy, but one of Hood's men. I thought you had better taste."

"Better than that Sir, it's the boy that we had scheduled for a public beating last month, the one Hood helped escape." Allan had appeared next to Gisborne.

"Interesting, but the question still remains as to why he is chained up in Guy's room?"

"It's a trap, to lure Hood to the castle, right Guy?" Allan nudged Gisborne in the back.

"He's my son." Guy blurted out. He turned to Allan, "you don't have to lie for me."

"Your son!" the Sherif yelled, "you have a son? Why was I not informed of this?"

"I made mistakes when I was younger. I wasn't sure he was my son until I saw him in the dungeons last month."

"And still you never told me." Vaisey smiled evilly, "I have a plan. Let's make him feel, _welcome._"

XxXxX

"Nottingham," Much snapped his fingers, "that old man said Djaq and Allan were sent to Nottingham."

"So?" Robin looked up at him blankly.

"We go to Nottingham. Nice thinking Much." John sounded somewhat surprised as he clapped the other man on the back.

"A smaller man would be offended by the tone in your voice," Much laughed.

"Let's go lads," Robin was on his way out of the cellar. Much and John jumped to their feet and hurried out after him.

XxXxX

Will opened his eyes slowly and saw the Sherif staring down at him.

"Good you're awake. Come with me." he unlocked the bolt that secured Will's manacles to the wall. "Walk" he snapped, pulling the chain upwards.

Will scrambled to his feet and was pulled along behind the Sherif, somewhat puzzled, _why had Gisborne brought him here? Where was the Sherif talking him?_

_\_

From nowhere Will was pushed against a wall. He felt a hand grab the back of his neck, and shivered with cold as his shirt was torn off.

The Sherif chuckled as he ran his hand over the brand on Will's shoulder. He tried to pull away and was rewarded with a slap across the back of his head.

"Naughty boy," the Sherif tutted, "behaviour like that will get you into serious trouble with _daddy_." Will struggled and tried to fight back against the guards that were restraining him, but with his wrists shackled it was impossible.

"Having a little trouble M'Lord?" Gisborne sauntered round the corner and up to the Sherif and the guards. "Allow me." He strode up to Will and punched him hard in the side, before taking out his legs. Will lay on the floor holding his stomach as Gisborne kicked him repeatedly.

"Maybe now you'll do as you're told." Gisborne waved the guards away and sat down next to his son. He pulled him into a sitting position and put his arm around Will's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me." Will snapped, trying to pull away, but Guy gripped tighter.

"Ask me nicely." he sneered, smirking at the Sherif, who was stood a little way off, watching.

"Take your hands off me, _please._" he spat the last word out with disgust.

"Call me dad." Gisborne smiled, enjoying the mental and emotional torture he was inflicting on his son.

"No!" Will stared at the ground in front of him, shaking with cold.

"Fine," Guy dragged the half naked boy to his feet, "come with me." He pulled him along the corridor.

XxXxX

"Djaq, I'm not being funny right, but I really want to marry you." Allan grinned sheepishly and pulled a ring from his pocket, "well?"

"Allan a Dale of course I'll marry you." she pulled him close and kissed him.

On the battlements Will and Gisborne had seen the whole proposal.

"He's using her!" anger flashed in Will's eyes. "How else would you know this was going to happen?"

"Allan told me yesterday and I thought I'd use it to my advantage." Guy smirked.

In the courtyard Allan yelled, "I'm getting married." He ran in a huge circle before sweeping Djaq up in his arms and kissing her again.

"Save it for the wedding Allan." Will leaned over the edge of the battlements, he recognised that voice.

Sure enough, standing in the middle of the courtyard was Robin. Will smiled slightly.

"What's so amusing? You're my prisoner and the woman of your dreams is marrying your best friend." Gisborne frowned at Will, who laughed softly.

"He's my ex best friend. Oh and there's someone in the courtyard to see you _dad_." Will quirked an eyebrow sarcastically at Gisborne, who stared down at the figure of Robin Hood.

"Hood, I suggest you take your men and leave."

"Who says I came with my men? I am simply here to congratulate the happy couple." Robin grinned.

"Leave us out of this. We didn't want you here!" Allan urged Robin to leave. "Go"

"See Hood, even they don't want you here. Leave." Gisborne demanded.

"Or what, you'll set your guards on me?" He laughed loudly.

"No, I'll kill _him_!" Guy stepped forward, holding Will in front of him, a sword at his throat.

* * *

**R&R please guys. and sorry again for the delay in updating. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- we all know it so I won't bother saying it. **

* * *

Will!" Much ran from the corner he had been hiding in, and John rushed from the other direction. Even from this distance they could see the fear in his eyes.

"We don't do deals with traitors Gisborne," Robin yelled up. "We both know you won't do it, he's your son and deep down that means something to you."

As Robin spoke Gisborne backed away from the edge. He pushed Will into the hands of five nearby guards, and issued harsh, whispered instructions.

"Lock him in my rooms, make sure he can't get away." He signalled another guard who hurried over. As the man approached, Gisborne plunged his sword into the man's stomach.

"Looks like you were wrong Hood," Guy held his bloodied sword aloft, "he's dead. Face it you couldn't save him."

Down in the courtyard, everything went insane. Robin drew his sword and began to charge into the castle. Allan caught Djaq before she hit the ground and carried her towards the horses.

"Robin leave it," Allan shouted, "he's not worth it."

Much and John helped Djaq and Allan onto a horse and sent them on their way. "Robin, we go _now_." John yelled, boosting Much onto a horse. This seemed to snap Robin out of his trance, and he leapt on his horse and sped away.

XxXxX

Will was shoved roughly to the ground and dragged into a curtained off alcove. A guard grabbed his wrists and bolt the chain to the wall. He fought back as hard as he could but kicked unconscious by the guards.

Gisborne marched in, slamming the door open, and then shut again. The guards snapped to attention.

"Is he secure?"

"Yes M'Lord."

"Good you may all leave." one by one the guards filed out of the room and once the room was empty, Guy drew back the curtain and stared down at the unconscious figure of his son.

Guy was deep in thought when a knock at the door broke the silence. "Who is it?" he barked angrily.

"Emmerich." Upon hearing the name, a slow smile spread across Gisborne's face.

"Enter," he shouted back.

XxXxX

At the camp everyone was sat around the fire, trying to contemplate the days events. Djaq's sobbing was the only thing disturbing the silence surrounding them. Allan reached over and put his arm around her.

"It's going to be alright. I promise you." he whispered in her ear. "Everything will be ok."

"How will it be alright? Will is dead. He's gone. So tell me, how will it be alright Allan?" she broke down in tears, berrying her head in her hands.

Allan frowned, "not being funny or anything, but if Gisborne had killed Will, being one of Hood's men, why did he do it out of sight?"

"What do you mean?" Much looked confused.

"If Gis really killed Will, why didn't he do it in front of us? You know really tear us apart?"

"Allan may be right, but that doesn't explain the blood on Gisborne's sword."

"Guards, Guy always kills them when he's stressed or angry." Allan looked at the ground, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Allan you should get back to the castle," Robin spoke for the first time since they had returned to camp. "Eyes and ears open. Oh and congratulations, with the engagement and stuff."

Djaq flushed slightly as Allan kissed her. She smiled as she watched him leave camo, heading back to Nottingham. As he disappeared out of sight her smile faded.

Robin had sat back and watched, deep in thought. _He had let Will down, and if he was still alive, he had to save him. Will must hate him right now._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry this one's short, but the chapters will be getting longer. Also the themes will be a lot darker involving abuse etc. so just a warning. R&R please guys. Love ya!! SxBx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. **

* * *

Gisborne poured water over Will to wake him, and laughed as his son spluttered and gasped for air.

"Wake up kid, there's someone here to see you." Will lifted his head, hoping to see one of the gang. "Don't get too excited boy, Robin can't save you this time."

Will glanced around and saw a brutish looking man standing next to Gisborne's bed. He starred down at Will and gave a maniac smile.

"Emmerich, play nice." Guy smirked, "now son, Emmerich's here to look after you while I have to work." his tone had become rather condescending.

"Bite me," Will shot back at Gisborne. He received a backhander across the face for his trouble.

"Talk to me with respect boy," Gisborne hissed, "I _am_ your father, whether you like the fact or not, and I demand respect."

"So do I. I am not a child." Will was panicked now, fearing another slap.

"You are 18 years old, still a child. You know nothing about life, about war." Gisborne fell silent.

"And you know nothing about war either Gisborne. All you know about is trying to kill the King." Guy punched Will in the back.

"Emmerich, have fun. Oh and don't break him just yet." He swept out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

Emmerich grinned down at the petrified boy sitting in front of him. "It's alright, I won't hurt you," the man's face softened. "I'm just here to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"I'm chained to a wall, how trouble could I possibly get into?" Will snapped, slightly disturbed by this strange man's change in personality.

"Smart mouth for a pretty boy. You should learn to keep that in check." Emmerich stepped closer to Will, who backed up to the wall. "I told you, I won't hurt you. However it would seemed your father has some ideas that would suggest he wants to hurt you."

He was stood directly over Will now, staring down at him. To Will's surprise Emmerich sat down next to him.

"I didn't get your name, Sir Guy never told me." He looked at Will hopefully.

"That's none of your business." came the harsh reply.

"If you don't tame that mouth of yours boy, I'll have to do something about."

"Like what?" Will rolled his eyes, and looked directly into Emmerich's. He quickly glanced away when he saw a flash of evil.

"You'll see soon if enough if you don't heed my warnings kid." he reached across and ran his hand across Will's bare chest. "These scars, how did you get them?" he asked tracing the scars with his fingertips.

"Gisborne. I was a prisoner in the dungeons." Will tore his eyes away from Emmerich's, tears running down his face. "He tortured me, branded me."

Emmerich wiped Will's tears away. "Don't cry." he put his arm around Will and tried to pull him closer. He shrugged the hand off and tried to push Emmerich away. "Crying will only make the pain worse."

Will shivered slightly from the cold, and shifted closer to Emmerich, trying to share his body heat. "C...can I g...get a s...shirt p...p...please?" he stuttered with cold.

Emmerich shook his head, "a shirt is a privilege. You have to earn it." he pulled Will closer to him, to keep the young boy warm.

XxXxX

"Where's Robin?" Much looked around the camp frantically. "He was here a minute ago."

The others looked up. "What? He's gone? This can't be good." John moaned.

Djaq leapt to her feet and began to run from the camp. "Hurry," she yelled, "he's gone to find Gisborne."

Much and John looked bewildered. "How do you know?" Much was hurt, "did he tell you?"

"No but..."

"He feels guilty about not being able to save Will earlier." John interrupted. "Back at Locksley he said he had let Will down. He's gone to put it right."

They followed Djaq into the forest, calling Robin's name as they ran.

XxXxX

Emmerich produced a small piece of cloth and knotted it tightly over Will's eyes. The tighter he tied he the more Will struggled and fought, trying to free himself from the darkness that engulfed him.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this." Emmerich whispered in his ear.

Will continued to fight against Emmerich. He tried to lash out and hit him, but with his hands manacled to the walls he was trapped.

"I'd stop that if I were you," Emmerich chided. "Your father will be back soon and then you'll be sorry."

"Why, why will I be sorry?"

"Because Sir Guy trusts me, whereas you are a dirty little secret that needs to be locked away and hidden from sight." Emmerich sneered, pushing Will back against the wall.

He shivered as his bare back pressed against the icy cold wall. "Stop it, don't touch me," he begged, as Emmerich ran his hands over Will's chest and thighs. He squirmed, desperate to escape the larger man's touch. "Get off me." Emmerich moved his hands further up Will's leg, grinning at the sight of the scared boy trapped underneath him.

"Aww how cute. Beg me some more pretty boy. Come on, beg me to leave you alone." he cackled loudly, making Will wriggle uncomfortably. Emmerich punched him hard in the stomach, making him yell out in pain. "Keep begging me, come on. You know you want me to stop."

Will fell silent and stopped fighting. Emmerich patted him on the head. "Good boy."

XxXxX

Robin crashed into the Great Hall. "Gisborne," he yelled, "I want a word with you."

The Great Hall was empty. Robin flew along the corridor, yelling for Gisborne. Up and down hallways he ran, searching for his enemy.

He burst into the Gisborne bed chamber to find a man sat on a bench by the window.

"If you're looking for Gisborne join the queue. I've been waiting for hours." he held out his hand, "I'm Ralph, pleased to meet you."

Robin shook the man's hand. "Robin. So what did Guy do to you?"

"His guards trashed my tavern. I was told to come up here and see the big man myself. What did he do to you?"

"Kidnapped one of my men." Robin glanced around the room.

"I didn't kidnap anyone Hood. I took my son back." Gisborne stood behind Robin, breathing down his neck. "The kid's gone now anyway. When are you going to get over that? ALLAN"

Allan sauntered in, "yes Sir Guy?" He winked at Robin.

"Dispose of this cretin." he motioned to Robin. "I have business to attend to."

Allan grabbed Robin's arm and arched him out of the room. "Go on. Get out of here." he pushed him roughly in the back.

Once they had left the room and the door had been shut, Guy turned to Emmerich. "Nice cover _Ralph_." he laughed. "So, tell me, how far did you get with the boy?"

"Not very far. It would appear he doesn't like _attention_." Emmerich laughed, "I'll get further tomorrow I'm sure."

"You better. I'd hate to have to fire you." Gisborne threw the curtain back and stared down at his blindfolded son, knelt in front of him. Without warning he kicked him in the stomach.

Will doubled over in agony and yelled out, "fuck off." Gisborne punched him in the side of the head. "You bastard."

"Show me some respect boy," Guy barked as he kicked Will in the kidneys. "Emmerich, has Will been a good boy today?"

"No Sir, he tried to attack me earlier." he smirked.

"Really, well I guess we'll have to punish him then." Gisborne began removing his belt. "I'd say 50 lashes, wouldn't you."

"Absolutely Sir Guy, I couldn't agree more." Both men stood over the blindfolded figure of Will Scarlet. Gisborne dragged him to his feet and threw him face down on the bed.

Will's body lifted off the bed and he screamed in agony with the first stroke of the belt. Emmerich knelt on his shoulders, trapping him on the bed.

"For every scream I'm adding another ten lashes. Keep yelling Will, I've got all night."

Emmerich sat on Will's head, forcing his face into the mattress, as Guy swung the belt again and again.

**

* * *

R&R please all reviews are appreciated. Love y'all **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- not mine**

* * *

"You can't just run around the castle yelling for blood, idiot." Allan gently shoved Robin. They were stood in the middle of the camp, surrounded by John, Much and Djaq.

"He killed Will. I can't let him get away with that."

"Will isn't dead Robin. Gis has him locked up in the castle somewhere."

"How do you know that Allan? How can you be so sure?" John was desperate for an answer.

"Gisborne told me. He won't tell me where Will is but all I know is that he's still alive."

Everyone sighed with relief and Djaq sank to the floor. Allan sat next to her and she leaned in, placing her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and watched her as she fell asleep.

"Robin," he whispered, "that guy, in Gisborne's room, he was employed to babysit Will."

"Ralph?" Robin was confused now. "What do you mean babysit?"

"His name is Emmerich. Gis wants some to make Will's life rather painful while he is not around to do it himself. Look I'm not being funny right but he ain't gonna give Will up without a serious fight."

"And I wouldn't expect him to. In fact a fight is just what I need right now." Robin turned and fled the camp oblivious to the calls from the other gang members. They had just risked their necks to get him back here alive and now he was running straight bak into the lion's den- typical.

XxXxX

After three solid hours of beating, Guy slid his belt back on, smirking. The kid wasn't going to forget that lesson in a hurry. He looked down at the unconscious, bleeding figure of his son, maybe now he would be more respectful.

Emmerich moved off of the boy and looked down at the blood stained figure chained to the bed in front of him. Smiling he took a clean, damp cloth from a nearby wash bowl, sat on Will's legs and began to clean away the blood clinging to his back. His hand lingered over the brand on Will's left shoulder, and he traced it delicately with his finger.

Will stirred slightly, wincing in pain as Emmerich ran the cloth over the fresher wounds. His back was throbbing and he was glad he had passed out, purely so that he did not experience the full force of his father's anger.

"Be still. Calm down, it's alright." Emmerich soothed as he stroked Will's head and neck.

"He's going to hurt me. He's going to get me." it dawned on Emmerich that Will was dreaming, having a nightmare.

"Who's going to get you?"

"Gisborne, he's going to hit me again."

"He's gone now. It's just you and me. Trust me, I'll make it all better for you." he ran his hand from Will's neck all the way down his spine, lightly dragging his fingers.

Will shuddered as the hand rested on the top of his backside. He had fully regained consciousness now and didn't like where this appeared to be heading.

"Get off," he mumbled, still slightly dazed, "leave me alone." He felt the hand shift and fingers digging into his flesh, "fuck off."

Emmerich laughed, "just wait you brat, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

XxXxX

Gisborne chuckled as he sauntered into Locksley Manor.

"Well, well someone looks like the at who got the cream." Gisborne jumped. "Tell me where Will is and I'll leave. There's no use pretending he's dead. It would seem that there are people in the castle who don't particularly like you."

"Will is safe. That's all you need to know."

"While he is around you he is anything but safe." Robin stood up to leave, "oh and say hello to _Ralph _for me."

"Hood, I can assure you, you won't be seeing the boy anytime soon."

"Oh I can absolutely assure you I will, much sooner than you might think." Robin grinned from ear to ear.

XxXxX

Allan barged into Gisborne's room at the castle. Emmerich leapt off of Will looking guilty. "Guy has left for the night already." he snapped clearly frustrated by the intrusion.

"I know. He sent me to tell you that I'm taking over the night watch. You can go." Allan was blunt, straight to the point. This man was hurting his best friend and he would not stand for it.

Emmerich stormed out, his face like thunder. How dare that boy burst in like that? And taking over the night shift? Then it dawned on him, Gisborne didn't want the boy broken too soon, this was a test. If Emmerich could hold out as long as possible without hurting the kid in that way, he would be rewarded greatly. Not for one second did he suspect Robin Hood's involvement in this.

Allan leaned over the bed, unlocking each of the chains that held his friend to the bed. Will let out a whimper of fear. He was shaking, and his wrists and ankles were bleeding from the number of ropes and manacles that had been irritating the skin for the past days.

Allan went to the window and whistled long and low, the signal for Robin to send in John and Djaq to help him get Will out as quick as possible. Within seconds the door flew open and in ran the two outlaws.

"Oh my word, Will." Djaq ran to the bedside and stared at the boy. "Is he...?"

"He's still alive, but badly beaten." Allan out his arm around her and hugged her close. "John let's rescue him."

John stepped forward and lifted Will off the bed. He carried him out of the door and turned straight into a group of guards. "Allan, Djaq a little help here please." he called back.

They burst from the room. "Easy lads, Sir Guy's orders, move the boy to the dungeons." the guards stepped aside at Allan's words and allowed the three of them pass.

XxXxX

The horses thundered into camp, where Much was waiting to help them. He gasped when he saw the state of Will as john lifted the boy down from his horse.

"John put him over here,' Djaq pointed to a pallet that Much had laid out, ready in case they did rescue Will. She began pulling ointments and salves from her medical bag. John laid him down on his stomach, so as not to irritate the wounds on his back.

As she began tending his wounds, he flinched and moaned. "Get off me. Leave me alone. Please, please just get off me." He begged. Djaq felt his body shake as sobs wracked through the lean, but weak frame of her comrade in arms.

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "Leave him Djaq. He wounds look clean enough for tonight. God only knows what that poor boy has been through."

"Who knows what mental and emotional torment they subjected him to at the castle." Much was watching from the fire.

"Only time will tell, Much, only time will tell."

* * *

**Ok so there we have it for this story. I will write a follow up **_**if **_**and only if enough people review. So if you want to find out about where the father/son relationship between Will and Gisborne goes , all you have to do is review this story. **

**Love y'all SxBx**


End file.
